The Wedding
by potterpriorarcheroncullen
Summary: Jacob and Nessie want to get married. Will their differences get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Jacob?" Nessie's beautiful, ringing voice filled the room. With a movement so fast I wasn't sure I even though about it, I turned to face her. My eyes met her gorgeous chocolate brown ones, and I tried to ignore the shiver that ran down my spine every time I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked her. She reached for me, holding out a beautiful, delicate hand. Though the years had passed, she still preferred showing to speaking. I obliged, and took a couple steps closer to meet her touch. Images of us together danced through my head. First it was the two of us, walking through the park, then she was- she was getting down on one knee. I blinked, and made to pull my elbow away from her, but her cool fingers tightened their grip on my burning skin. The images continued flowing. She pulled something from her pocket, still on one knee, and suddenly the image changed. Nessie was in a white dress, looking even more stunning then she always did, something I didn't know was possible- and I was standing next to her, towering over her was more like it, and in a suit. I gasped and broke away so quickly that Renesmee couldn't keep a grip on me.

She gave me a small smile, sharp, white teeth glinting in the faint sunbeam that caused her skin to shimmer a little. No matter how much time I spent with Nessie, her smile, her eyes, the ways he said my name, it all shocked me, and milder versions of my imprinting ran through me, my body constantly reminding me that she was the person connecting me to Earth. I returned it warily.

"Did- did you just… propose Ness?" I dared to ask, unsure whether my voice would hold.

She reached out once more, and as her thumb brushed the crook of my elbow, I could see her leaning towards me at the altar. I wanted to see it. More. But she removed her hand and met my gaze.

"Yes. I did." Smirking at the look of shock on my face, she pulled my shoulder down, forcing me to sit on the loveseat with her, and with grace equivalent to her mother's, she slid into my lap. I leaned in, and rested my our forehead on hers, so we were nose-to-nose.

"Isn't 20 a little young? We have a long time you know. I mean- you have forever so…" I trailed off as I thought of something else "But I'd love to- I mean- I- you- of course!"

She laughed, a tinkling sound which made my heart beat faster. Hearing it, she amusedly smiled at me.

"Mom and Dad got married at 18…" she reminded me. A long time ago, I might have flinched at the mention of Bella, married. But now that I had Renesmee, how could anyone or anything bother me?

"Oh!" I gasped "Bella- can you imagine how she'd react if I asked to join her family as her _son in law?"_ Nessie bit her lip, holding back laughter.

"Ummm… Jake? I think she's already heard…" she whispered.

I froze. Slowly turning, I came face to face with Bella, who had clearly overheard our conversation, and whose eyes were already burning lividly, sizing up Nessie sitting in my lap.

"Jacob?" Nessie whispered in my ear once more.

"Mmhm?" I murmured incoherently, wishing that she'd stay close, whisper in my ear forever…

"Run."

One look at Bella's rage-filled expression was all it took for me to get to my feet, hastily pushing nessie off me, and phase as I sprinted out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake?" Bella's sing song voice echoed through the forest. Nu-uh. No way. I wasn't falling for it. The last time Bella had seen me too close to Nessie, she'd waited until I thought she had cooled down, and then went for my throat, despite the smell. It had taken me an hour to recover, but the lingering vampire smell had remained for a week.

I backed away as Bella called my name again, and tried as hard as I could not to growl, giving me away further than my breathing already had. I was safe for now- I didn't sound much different from Bella's lunch.

"Jacob Black! Come out here! I will not tear you up! We need to talk. Face to face." I heard her say, dangerously close to the cluster of huge hedges I was curled up behind. Phasing, I rustled around and slipped on my shorts as I rose to a standing position, just barely visible over the giant hedges.

"Hey Bells." I waved tentatively. Her eyes shot to me.

"Jacob. Nessie is 24. You're- you're in your *forties*." She cringed as she finished her sentence. I winced. Right. I hadn't ages much physically at all throughout Nessie's accelerated childhood, when she had reached adulthood a good 7 years ago. I had been holding off, because there was no way I was going to date a teenager. It wasn't going to happen.

"But Bells- Edward was in his *hundreds!" I informed her defiantly, stepping out from behind the plant, and crossing my arms over my chest.

She sighed, as if she had known I would make this point, which she probably had.

"Jacob. You guys can date. Just don't- please- don't marry her yet. She's so young!"

"You got married at eighteen. Also, she was the one who proposed. Just saying. I am a hundred percent sure about Renesmee. And she is a hundred percent sure about me." I picked my words carefully. This was the same thing she'd said to Renee so many years ago, back when we were still in high school.

Bella exhaled sharply, filling the air between us in her icy, burning scent. I groaned a little, and of course she heard me.

"Wait- did you say… did you say we can date?" I asked her incredulously "As if we couldn't before? As if we *weren't* before?"

She stopped for a second to let my reply sink in.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" she shrieked behind her "We need to have a word!"

Smirking, I backed away into the trees again, and took off running before I had to see Bella go all mom-mode on Nessie.


End file.
